Heartbreaking Ghost Love 2: Beautiful Destroyer Voice
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: [Secuela del Bad End] Ha pasado un mes de la trágica muerte de Eleny, y todo ha cambiado. La familia Moon ya no es la misma sin su hija más pequeña y Danny tampoco, porque además, carga con la culpa que Joyce le impone...cuando una misteriosa fantasma llamada Siren Melody aparezca para vengarse de Danny ¿Por qué la fantasma está ligada a Eleny? ¿Logrará Danny derrotarla?
1. Tiempo Contado

Hola! Hoy es el día. ¡HOY ES EL DÍA! Dije que hoy tenía mucho trabajo, y sí, lo tengo, pero en estos tres días de fin de semana me pondré al corriente con mis fics, ya que la escuela ya me dejó medio libre. Peeero en fic. Sé que estaba diciendo que publicaría este primer capítulo junto al último de Tales of a Happy Ending, pero es que por la escuela ya no pude terminarla en estos días ya la termino. Además, prometí por fin terminar "Never Ending Party Night" en honor al libro 4 de la Leyenda de Korra :3

Eeeen nfin...¿Recuerdan el final malo en HGL? ¿La muerte de Eleny? Pues esta historia se desarrolla un mes después. Espero ver a mis lectores de HGL y HGL Tales. Ahora, explico. Al principio de cada capítulo habrá un pedazo de alguna canción que yo sienta que le va a la trama del capítulo. Dejaré el nombre o en mi página dejo el link. Por cierto, quiero agradecer a **Yarezzi Phantom Grayson** por la gran ayuda que me dió en las canciones xD. Esta tiene mucho más drama y como recuerdan en el trailer, a la nueva villana.

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heartbreaking Ghost Love 2: Beautiful Destroyer Voice<strong>_

_**Autora: **Valeria Grayson_

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Tiempo contado**

"_**Yo te deseché de nuevo**_

_**No entiendo**_

_**Ha sucedido antes**_

_**No se puede aguantar más.**_

_**Estos juegos tontos**_

_**Siempre terminan en confusión**_

_**Te traeré de vuelta**_

_**Sólo para dejarte una vez más."**_

_-The Rasmus _

"_Funeral Song"_

Un mes había pasado desde la muerte de Eleny. Y claro que todo el mundo estaba lleno de dolor: Los Moon habían perdido una hija, aunque ellos sabían que tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Sin embargo…después de eso nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Era un día algo gris en Amity Park. En una parada de autobús estaba una banca…en esa banca estaba sentada Joyce Moon…sus ojos color verde miraban el asfalto en la banqueta…tenía la mente perdida, estaba hí su cuerpo, su curveado pero ella no estaba ahí.<p>

"_Ha pasado sólo un mes…solamente un mes de la muerte de mi hermana pero…mi familia no lo ha superado"_

–¿Joyce? ¿Eres tú?

Casi de inmediato, Joyce fue capaz de reconocer aquella aguda voz…era la misma Jazz quien observaba con tristeza a su amiga:

–Hola Jazz, no te he visto en una semana. –con palmaditas a la banca, la castaña invitaba a Jazz a sentarse.

–No, no te he visto –la pelirroja aceptó la invitación a sentarse. –Eventualmente, no has salido de tu casa en una semana.

–Perdóname Jazz…es sólo que…la casa se siente tan vacía sin Eleny…–la voz de Joyce se cortó.

–Puedo entender que aún la sientan…

–¡Claro que sí Jazz! Es decir –la ojiverde suspiró. –No lo entiendes…hace un mes que Eleny murió, mis padres la extrañan, yo la extraño.

–Sé que sientes, crénme que sí. A veces mis padres la mencionan y se ponen un poco triste, Joyce, yo también la extraño.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Joyce abrazó a Jazz. Ambas estaban tristes, pero era la noruega la que más resentía.

–Pero…pareciera que Danny no la extrañara…

–Espera…–con sorpresa Joyce rompió el abrazo. –¿Qué dijiste…?

La pelirroja se mordió la lengua…no quería revelarle eso a nadie y accidentalmente se le salió.

–Jazz…¿Cómo que Danny no extraña a Eleny…?

–Bien –Jazz suspiró derrotada. –Al parecer Danny no la extraña…porque actua indiferente al tema siempre.

–¿Indiferente, eh? Después de que él la mató.

–¿Por qué te sigues convenciendo de que él mató a tu hermana?

Quería recordarse las palabras que le dijo al mitad fantasma y repetírselas a Jazz una por una. Quería seguir gritando que fue Danny Fenton el asesino de su hermana.

–Él pudo protegerla y la dejó ir…por eso y no sé tú pero para mí eso es un asesinato.

–Pero no puedes seguir haciéndote esto.

–Jazz –la mirada de Joyce detonaba rencor. –Es tu hermano y sé que lo quieres pero…él mató a mi hermana y me mantengo firme a mi decisión.

–Cómo quieras.

–Pero cuéntame más. ¿Cómo que actúa como si no le importara?

–O quiere pretender –la mirada de Jazz mostraba seriedad. –Cuando mi madre menciona a Eleny, él actúa como si no me importara como si jamás hubiera conocido a Eleny.

–Ya comprendo.

–Pero sé que es una máscara. Sé que sufre por ella porque sé que aún la ama. Aunque...

–¿Aunque qué?

–No sé si te guste lo que te voy a decir…

–¿Eh? –Joyce se estaba asustando. –¿Qué?

–Danny regresó con Sam hace unos días.

Los hermosos ojos verdes de la chica noruega empezaron a llenarse de rabia sus dientes castañeaban…parecía una fiera rabiosa.

–¡Hijo de puta!

–¡Joyce!

–Jazz, te quiero pero algo que no permitiré que Danny se porte así con mi hermana ahora que está muerta.

–Pero Joyce…

–¿Te parece si te llamo al rato? –de un momento a otro, Joyce empezó a sentir melancolía.

–Claro, esperaré tu llamada.

–Gracias, lo necesitaba, nos vemos después. –dicho esto, la noruega se fue.

Jazz contemplaba con tremenda tristeza como Joyce se iba. Desde la muerte de Eleny ella ya no era la misma.

–Pero no la puedo culpar.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, en la casa de los Moon, Joyce regresó de aquel largo paseo en el cual tuvo aquella dolorosa plática con Joyce. A un mes de la muerte de su hermana, Carly y Fred trataban de hacerse los fuertes, fingir que nada estaba pasando y que Eleny se fue a unas vacaciones de las que jamás iba a regresar…pero aún dolía. Porque incluso esa suposición era absurda y estúpida.<p>

Joyce encontró a su madre en la sala viendo la televisión, algo que admiraba de su madre era su fortaleza, en el que Carly siempre recordara que tenía otra hija y que no debía dejarse vencer.

–Hola má, ya regresé.

–Hola Joycy –sonrió Carly mientras la llamaba amablemente. A pesar de que Joyce odiara ese apodo, permitía que su madre la llamara así. –¿Cómo te fue?

–Bien, supongo. –aclaró la castaña. –Yo…me encontré a Jazz.

–¿Jazz Fenton? Sí, cuando fui a ver a Maddie antiayer preguntó por ti.

–No mencionó nada así –acto seguido, Joyce se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de jugo y regresó de ahí.

–Cariño…–por un segundo la sonrisa de los labios color rosa de Carly desapareció pero al parecer era para formular una preguntar. –Maddie dijo que Danny actúa indiferente a la muerte de Eleny–inclusive pronunciar la palabra "muerte" junto al nombre de su hija menor sonaba amargo para ella. –¿Es eso cierto?

Joyce dejó de beber el jugo, quería a alguien más que, como ella creyera que Danny fue el que mató a Eleny al dejarla morir pero sabía que su madre llegó a querer a Danny como un hijo, el que esperaba que se casara con su hija y fuera el padre de sus nietos…no tenía corazón para decirle que regresó con la mejor amiga…no tenía corazón para decirle que regresó con la mejor amiga y casi salvadora de Eleny:

–Sí pero…–Joyce tomó aire y suspiró. –Ella me dijo que es un engaño, que simplemente lo hace para que nadie vea que aún le duele.

–Comprendo…–repuso Carly mientras apagaba la televisión e invitaba a su hija a sentarse a su lado.

–¿Pasa algo?

–Si querida…mientras recogíamos las cosas de la habitación de tu hermana tu padre habló conmigo. Nos queda menos de un mes en Amity Park.

–¿Lo dices en…serio?

–Sí, ya pasaron los cinco meses.

De una rabia enorme, Joyce pasó a una tranquilidad fingida y al recordar aquellos cuatro meses en los que sólo veía a su hermana sufrir le venían dos recuerdos: la alegría y la nostalgia. Pero sencillamente…

–Vaya, pasó el tiempo muy rápido.

–Sí…–la sonrisa de Carly se llenó de tristeza. –Comprendo.

* * *

><p>En la casa Fenton, desde la muerte de Eleny las cosas no cambiaron mucho, o al menos, no. En su habitación, Danny estaba recostado en su cama, mirando al techo. Perdido en sus pensamientos.<p>

–Eleny…¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que fingir que no me importas?

De repente, en su mente un recuerdo regresó. Un recuerdo de aquellos cinco días de su recuperación antes de perderla.

_**~FlashBack~**_

Era un día simple. La habitación de Eleny era un desastre y la chica estaba llorando. Cubierta con su edredón hasta el cuello, aferrada a su almohada. Lloraba desgarradoramente pero nadie sabía el por qué, además, se escuchaba por toda la habitación…

_**Kuroi namida nagasu**__**  
><strong>__**Watashi ni wa nani mo nakute kanashisugite**__**  
><strong>__**Kotoba ni sae nara nakute**__**  
><strong>__**Karadajuu ga itami dashite**__**  
><strong>__**Taerarenai hitori dewa**_

En ese preciso momento, por su ventana abierta entró cierta figura masculina volando. Un galante joven de melena gris y ojos verdad; sin ser observado, siquiera sentido se acercó a la chica y suavemente le besó la frente.

–¿Eres tú?

–Si cariño –sonrió el chico. –Joyce me llamó.

–No tenía por qué. –Eleny trato de limpiar las lágrimas. –Tuve una fuerte discusión con ella. Me dijo que de haber sabido que mi enfermedad iba a ser una lata para mi familia, pudo ser más fácil que no naciera.

–No sabía cómo decírtelo.

–¿Eh? –extrañada, Eleny trató de levantarse y soltó la almohada. –Dime desde cuando eres el sirviente de mi hermana.

–No es eso. Sabes que me preocupas.

–Gracias Danny, por eso te amo. –dicho esto Eleny besó a Danny.

_**~Fin Flashback~**_

Escuchando de su minicomponente la misma canción, Danny seguía mirando al techo, pensando en la tierna chica noruega de cabello negro y ojos cafés, aquella por la que luchó y perdió al final.

–Sabes que tu muerte aún me duele Eleny –acto seguido, se levantó y luego suspiró. –Pero no puedo vivir sabiendo que todo fue mi culpa.

–No es que crea eso, Danny. –llamó una voz.

Danny se volteó bruscamente, Jazz estaba en su habitación. Mirando su falsa indiferencia y su genuina depresión.

–Sabía que fingías.

–¿De qué demonios hablas?

–Aún amas a Eleny –compasiva, la pelirroja se sentó en la cama de su hermana. –Aún la extrañas.

–No tengo idea de qué hablas –el chico cruzó los brazos haciéndose el desentendido.

–Cómo sea…en la mañana vi a Joyce. Espero que si recuerdes a Joyce Moon.

–No sé –Danny siguió de brazos cruzados. –Creo que sí.

–Danny ¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a pretender que no la extrañas?

–Hasta que el dolor cese

–En ese caso, será inútil –Jazz se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a irse…pero antes. –No puedes seguir así.

En cuanto su hermana se retiró, Danny suspiró. Fingir que no extrañaba a Eleny, de hecho, ni siquiera conocerla no arreglaba nada. Simplemente empeoraba todo. Angustiado llamó a sus dos amigos a una videollamada en Skype. La única manera de poder hablar con ellos.

–Hola chicos –saludó cálidamente el chico al ver a sus dos amigos.

–¡Danny! –exclamó Tucker al ver a Danny.

–Hola ¿Cómo va todo? –respondió Sam al saludo.

–Perdón si los molesto pero…es que necesito hablar con ustedes.

–No, no nos molestas. –La gótica sabía que cada que Danny decía eso, era porque se sentía mal.

–¿Pasa algo viejo?

–Bueno –el mitad fantasma se avergonzó. –El asunto de Eleny…

Tanto Tucker como Sam se sorprendieron. Danny no mencionó ese nombre en un mes. Es decir, a momentos decían que la extrañaba pero no quería hablar de ella. Tucker ya no podía hablar del hecho de que se había enamorado de Joyce por miedo a mencionarla. Sam dudó en volver con él porque tal vez ofendería la memoria de su amiga. Desde la muerte de Eleny, todo cambió para Danny.

–¿Eleny? ¿Estás hablando de Helen Moon?

–De ella, Sam –Danny pudo haber vuelto con Sam pero no podía ponerle apodos lindos como cuando salían. Era ofender a Eleny. –Jazz vio a Joyce.

–¿Joyce? –Tucker se aceleró. –¿Mi Joyce?

–Ella. Sigo siendo el culpable de la muerte de Eleny.

Ambos se quedaron mudos. Claro que nada era culpa de Danny. Pero ya no sabían qué decir. Prácticamente si fue su culpa por permitir que la serpiente la mordiera.

–Sabes cómo es ella –el moreno se esforzó por estar de lado de su mejor amiga. –Rencorosa a más no poder.

–Ya entiendo –suspiro Sam. La relación culposa iba a matarla. –Ya, como sea…sabes que tú…

–Si tuve la culpa Sam –el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo aceptaba. –Pero no era mi intención dejarla desprotegida.

–¿Sabes algo? En vez de reprocharte, al menos recuérdala con amor.

Tucker apenas se creía que eres Sam la que pronunciaba esas palabras. Puede que lo que le pasó a Eleny también le doliera, pero sabía que por dentro se sentía feliz de que la hermosa intromisión de origen americo-europeo desapareciera.

–Creo que tienes razón. Gracias chicos.

–Oh no.

–No hay nada qué agradecer.

Mientras tanto, Joyce iba caminando por la calle. Después del encierro de dos semanas que su familia se dio mientras asimilaban que su hija menor no estaba, Joyce empezó a salir, aunque a veces salía, a veces se encerraba, a veces sólo iba a casa a comer y dormir y otras veces ni siquiera le llegaba un rayo de sol. Pero siempre estaba en el exterior, exterior que odiaba porque fue lo que provocó que su hermana ahora estuviera en una urna hecha cenizas en una caja fuerte como si ella fuera un tesoro el cual no debía ser tocado. Pero…al pasar a la casa de los Fenton…recordó que era el hogar de su mejor amiga, de los salvadores de sus padres al animarlos de la peor depresión de su vida y darles la fortaleza que tienen…y no solo del asesino que decía amar a Eleny:

–Tal vez sólo pase a saludar…

Jazz estaba en la sala leyendo un libro mientras tomaba una taza ea café, entonces, cuando tocaron la puerta:

–¡Voy –gritó Jazz, luego se levantó del sofá. Al abrir la puerta era nada más y nada menos que Joyce. –¡Joyce! ¡Eres tú! –la chica abrazó a su amiga.

–Sólo vine a saludar.

–¡Entra!

La noruega volvió a adueñarse de la mente d Joyce. Aquellos bellos recuerdos que fueron muriendo.

–Así que ¿Dónde están mis tíos?

–¿Perdón? ¿Desde cuándo los llamas "tíos"?

–Desde el funeral de mi hermana –sonrió Joyce. O al menos lo intentó. –Apoyaron moralmente a mis padres, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

–Comprendo. –la pelirroja lanzó una risita. –Se fueron a Oregón dos días.

–¿Dónde está Danny?

Por un momento, la chica dudó en revelar el autoencierro emocional y físico de Danny, pero…

–No tengo idea. Tal vez en su habitación.

–Ya –la noruega trató de fingir que no le importaba la ubicación de excuñado.

–¿Puedo Ofrecerte algo?

–Te aceptaré jugo, por favor.

–Por supuesto. –Jazz se fue a la cocina.

Joyce se sentó en el sofá. Pero seguía pensando…¿Debía reclamarle a Danny la traición a Eleny? ¿O podía hacer las paces con él?

"_No sé…"_ pensó Joyce. _"Pero eso es suficiente."_

Sin esperar nada más, la noruega subió hacía la habitación de Danny, pero al estar ahí, se paralizo. No estaba lista para encararlo. En el funeral y cremación de Eleny ni se miraron, ni siquiera lo miró, pero si se preguntó dónde estaba cuando este huyó y le dio la noticia a Sam y Tucker.

–O a la mejor me odia pero…Eleny me odiaría si no le digo algo…

Con temblor, Joyce se acercó a la puerta y le dio unos golpecitos.

–¿Danny?

Desde adentro de la habitación, el propio Danny se percató de la voz que lo llamaba a su habitación. Incluso sus amigos la reconocieron.

–Tiene que ser Joyce.

–¡Ábrele la puerta! –decía ansioso Tucker.

–Dejemos la conversación por ahora…¿Sí? –groseramente apagó el monitor y se dirigió a su puerta. –¿Joyce?

–Hola Danny…no te he visto en semanas.

–Hola Joyce, entra.

Joyce y Danny se sintieron extraños de volver a tener contacto, de volver a hablar. Cuando esta entró, ambos se sentaron en la cama.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que querías seguir encerrada o viviendo afuera.

–Danny, tengo algo qué decirte. –Joyce tomó aire. –Mi familia y yo nos vamos en un mes.

De estar viva Eleny, eso los hubiera destrozado a ambos pero ahora que ella no estaban sabía que los únicos afectados serían su familia y…Tucker…

–Vaya, yo…

–No quiero irme de aquí odiando a nadie. Así que sólo respóndeme unas preguntas.

–Lo que digas.

–Bien –Joyce fijó sus ojos verdes en los ojos azules de Danny. –¿Extrañas a mi hermana?

"_Creo que ya es hora de admitirlo"_

–Sí…

–¿Aún la amas?

–Sí. –el muchacho se quedó pensando. –Aún la amo.

–Ahora, la más importante. –la castaña estaba dispuesta a interrogar al mitad fantasma. –¿Regresaste con Sam?

Justamente la pregunta que él no quería escuchar.

–Sí.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, Joyce bajó la mirada y se llenó de rabia. Miró a Danny enfadada:

–Entonces mientes…

–¿Qué estás…?

–¡Mientes! –Joyce empezó a gritar. –¡Quería perdonarte pero después de esto no puedo!

–¿Pero qué…?

–¿¡Regresaste con Sam cuando Eleny murió hace unas semanas!? –siguió gritoneando Joyce.

–Yo…Joyce…escucha…–a Danny se le agotaban las palabras debido al enojo de la noruega.

–¡Eres el peor de todos, Daniel Fenton!

Sin más que decir, Joyce se fue enojada de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras bruscamente y fue seguida por la mirada de preocupación de Jazz.

–¡Joyce!

–Te veré luego. Yo me largo.

Al irse, se convenció de que Danny era el que mató a su hermana, pero eso ya no importaba. Sólo quería regresar a casa. Quería que el tiempo que le quedaba a su familia se pasara rápido para poder largarse a su vida en Noruega, aunque sabía que ya no iba a ser la misma:

–Estúpido Amity Park. Qué bueno que mi familia ya tiene el tiempo contado.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? No habrá mucho romance, más bien va a ser puro drama. En verdad, mientras leen estas líneas, yo ya estoy redactando los últimos capítulos de Tales of a Happy Endin y el segundo capítulo de este...ah! Y viendo e libro 4 de La Leyenda de Korra xD<p>

Son 14 capítulos, espero verlos seguidos con sus favs, follows y ¿Por qué no? Sus reviews :3

_**Próximo Capítulo: "**Acoso"** -**_ La maldad da la cara, listos para el ataque, la destructora y sus secuaces

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	2. Acoso

Hola! Bueno,mientras publico estoy pasando por emociones fuertes...como la emoción de algo que me entere xD No importa, perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero es que no podía, no les garantizo verme seguido porque ahora si estaré como loca en la escuela con exámenes y trabajos ya que mis evaluaciones son en noviembre D: Peeeero en fin...

Esta ya es la aparición de Siren Melody (creo que desde el Bad End ya sabían quien era Siren Melody en vida pero mi plan es que los que no lo saben, no lo sepan hasta el capítulo 9 xD) y de sus secuaces; Cora y Ashton, quienes tendrán una pequeña aparición en HGL Tales para ver la otra cara de su relación con Danny xD (¿Mencioné que Cora está basada en Korra de "La Leyenda de Korra" y Ashton en Ash Ketchum de "Pokémon"?)

Con este capítulo prefiero enfocarme mejor en Siren Melody y su intención con Danny, la cual bien sabemos que es matarlo, ya con el paso de la historia sabremos por qué.

Bueno, sin más qué decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Acoso**

"_**El pensamiento en mi corazón es pesado, no he olvidado.**_

_**El sueño que me mostraste.**_

_**Todo el amor, no importa qué necesite**_

_**No desaparece**_

_**Los recuerdos que me diste**_

_**El amor, el amor es lo que duele esta noche".**_

_-Tommy february6_

"_I still love you my boy"_

La calle más oscura de Amity Park se hacía mucho más oscura y peligrosa de noche. Algún tiempo, esa calle solía albergar algunos fantasmas, que al intentar atacar eran perseguidos y atrapados por Danny Phantom. De varios que había, sólo quedaron dos; pero al cabo de un mes…se les unió otra más.

En la calle había un motel abandonado, en aquel lugar se refugiaban aquellos tres fantasmas, en la que sólo ser la recepción, estaban dos figuras, una femenina y otra masculina. La muchacha era de largo cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta alta, ella vestía una blusa azul cielo, un pantalón azul rey y unas botas cafés, ella estaba recargada en la pared contemplando a su acompañante: un muchacho con tonalidad pálida, ojos cafés y cabello negro, traía una camiseta negra con un chaleco de manga corta color azul rey, además de unos jeans negros y tennis color rojo con algunos adornos color negro además de una gorra roja.

–Estúpido –renegó la muchacha. –Eres un estúpido Ashton.

–Cállate Cora. –Ashton dijo groseramente a Cora, acto seguido, tomó su pelotitia y siguió rebotándola contra la pared. –Como si tuvieras algo qué hacer…

–Oye, ya estamos muertos. ¿Por qué te afecta salir a espantar como antes?

–Por ese tonto de Danny…

–¡Shhh! –Cora se acercó a callar con la mano al muchacho. –Sabes que a La Sirena no le gusta hablar de eso.

–¿Sabes? La Sirena lleva viviendo con nosotros un mes y todo de lo que habla es de su venganza contra Phantom.

–Cierto –Cora se sentó al lado de esa chica. –Pero si me preguntas, parece rencor por…desamor…

–¿Desamor?

–Algo está mal con esa chica –volteó hacia el reloj que estaba en la pared. –Ya son las 12:00. A esta hora La Sirena va a acosa a Danny.

–Algo le habrá hecho Phantom en vida para dejarla tan mal. Primero lucha y planea su venganza contra él y en la noche lo adora y va a cantarle exclusivamente a él.

–Pero no vas a negar que la voz de La Sirena es hermosa.

–Tienes razón –la fantasma sonrió.

–¿Hablando de mí de nuevo?

Ashton y Cora voltearon. Ante su presencia estaba otra fantasma; alta, piel ectoplásmica, ojos color rojo que mostraban indiferencia, una larga y sedosa melena oscura, adornada con un simple moño color carmesí, un flequillo de lado que le cubría el ojo izquierdo. Lucía un vestido blanco brillante stapless el cual sostenían sus bien dotados pechos, en la cintura traía un cinturón rojo y sus brazos eran cubiertos por largos guantes blancos que le llegaban hasta el codo.

–¡Sirena!

–Dejen de llamarme así. –resongó la hermosa chica fantasma del vestido. –No sé cuántas veces voy a repetirles que mi nombre es…

–Sí, sí –interrumpió Cora. Cada que la Sirena aparecía, se sentía celosa de lo bella que su colega era. –Pero si es divertido llamarte Sirena.

–Me da igual –sentenció La Sirena enojada. –Me voy de aquí, tengo que…bueno –en su voz estaba una extraña mezcla de su genuino nerviosismo y su fingida indiferencia. –Ya saben…

–Hey, Sirena –dijo Cora. –¿Por qué no nos cuentas tu historia con Phantom?

–Cuando llegue el momento, ya se los dije.

–Pero, Sirena. No entendemos su comportamiento –sentenció Ashton. –De día planeas como vengarte de él y de noche vas a acosarlo.

–No sé de qué carajo hablas.

–¡Vamos Sirena!

–¡Queremos saber que pasó entre él y tú en vida!

La Sirena soltó un suspiro de resignación. Miró a sus dos colegas y decidió hablar.

–Bien, sólo porque sé que él no me estás esperando. –sus rojizos ojos se llenaron de depresión. –Hasta el día de mi venganza, cada noche, antes de irme les contaré un pedazo de mi historia. Contarla toda me dolería.

Los fantasmas escucharon atentamente a la cruel historia de su querida colega además refugiada. La Sirena se sentó y empezó a relatar:

–Bien, yo fui su novia. Estaba enamorada de él, quería estar a su lado por siempre. Fuera como fuera, él me cuidaba, parecía que también estaba enamorado de mí pero…en cuanto fallecí, se olvidó de mí.

–¿Así de simple? ¿Dedicaste tu vida a él y en cuanto mueres te olvida? –interrogó Cora.

–Exacto. –suspiró La llamada Sirena. –Saber que dejé de importarle me dolió como no tienen idea.

–¿Estás diciendo qué…–Ashton arqueó la ceja con malicia. –, aquella actitud heroica y amable es pura farsa?

–¡Sí! –el rencor de La Sirena estaba llegando a niveles insospechados. –¡Él no es más que un egoísta y mentiroso!

–¿Y aun así lo amaste?

–Sí…para mi desgracia.

–¡Ahora entiendo! –exclamó Cora con el rostro iluminado. –¡Aún lo amas, por eso el acoso!

–¡Pero lo odias por haberse olvidado de ti, por eso la venganza!

–Sí, ahora, si me lo permiten. –con desdén, La Sirena se levantó dio la media vuelta y advirtió. –Y mi nombre es Siren Melody.

–¡Espera, no te vayas aún!

–¿¡POR QUÉ!? –gritó fastidiada Siren Melody.

–Si quieres vengarte de Phantom, podríamos ayudarte.

–¿Cómo?

–¿Recuerdas esto? –inusualmente, Ashton y Cora extendieron sus manos y de ellas salieron llamas. –Poderes de fuego.

–Sí él tiene poderes de fuego, vamos a repelarlos. –secundó Ashton.

–¿Lo harían? ¿Cómo?

–Ay, Sirena. Sólo hay que planear un buen ataque y ya verás. –señaló la chica. –Sólo dinos cuando quieres dar el golpe y nosotros te ayudaremos.

–Gracias –sonrió Siren Melody. –Nada me divertirá más que matarlo.

La sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de los compañeros de Siren Melody.

–¿Matarlo?

–¡Él debe pagar por lo que me hizo! –dijo fríamente Siren Melody, sin importarle la expresión de sus acompañantes, –Ahora, ya debo irme.

Cuando vieron a Siren Melody marcharse, ni Cora ni Ashton dijeron algo, estaban extrañados por la conducta bipolar de la fantasma.

–Nunca entenderé el amor

–Te hace quedar como un estúpido.

Apenas se alejó del motel se hizo invisible y empezó a volar. El aire le parecía perfecto para poder volar a donde ella quisiera. No quería alarmar a nadie de su presencia…aún, porque sabía que llamaran a su querido héroe mitad fantasma y ella no estaba lista para cruzarse cara a cara con él…

Al pasar por la estatua de Danny Phantom, su rostro hermoso y delicado se llenó de una extraña tristeza.

_"¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de mí?"_ ya luego del rostro entristecido, siguió su camino,. Hasta llegar a su destino…la casa de los Fenton. Cautelosamente se acercó a la ventana de la habitación de Danny y lo observó dormir:

–Vaya, y pensar que esa pude ser yo –sonrió Siren Melody con ternura. –Pensar que yo pude ser la que se quedara contigo…

Aclaró su garganta, aunque sin entender porque ella ya no tenía garganta, pero era costumbre, entonó una hermosa canción. (*) La tarareaba suavemente…aunque dentro de ella el deseo de venganza se adueñaba de su ser, Ashton y Cora tenían razón. Aún lo amaba, fuera cual fuera el estrago que Danny le provocó Danny que rompiera su ya muerto corazón.

–Cuanto deseo que deseas –sollozó la chica. –Si tan solo pudiera tener corazón, Ja –de nueva cuenta una sonrisa apareció. –Si volviera a tener corazón, es obvio que estaría tan enfermo como siempre.

Seguía contemplándolo dormir, aunque en él no se podía notar la seriedad se notaba más un poco…de inquietud, Siren Melody se dio cuenta.

–¿Eh…? –la chica se acercó cautelosamente a Danny. –¿Estás bien?

Lo que inquietaba al chico era su aliento, el que lo alertaba de la presencia de Siren Melody.

–¡No! –exclamó Siren Melody! –¡No me había pasado esto jamás! Tal vez me acerqué mucho. –la chica se alejó y trató de no volverse a acercar. –Creo que así está bien…

–¿Quién está ahí? –sollozaba en silencio Danny hasta que sus ojos azules se abrieron de golpe.

Siren Melody iba a hablar pero prefirió quedarse callada, manteniendo su estado de intangibilidad e invisibilidad.

–¿Quién ahí? –volvió a exclamar a Danny en cuanto se levantó de su cama.

Pero nadie respondió.

–Esto no es gracioso ¿Sabes?

_"¿Y crees que a mí me gusta?_" pensó Siren Melody _"El mismo imbécil de siempre"_

Danny se transformó y se acercó a su ventana, donde estaba Siren Melody, pero no la vió.

–¿Qué quieres?

–No sé –susurró Siren Melody. –Creo que saber si…aún me quieres.

Aunque el chico sintió algo…era algo que no sentía desde la muerte de su querida…

–¿Eleny? –dijo casi velozmente. –¿Eres tú?

–No…–en ese momento Siren Melody sintió tristeza. –Creo que ya no…

–Claro –Danny sonrió triste. –¿Cómo puedo creer que es ella? Ella murió, no creo que esté desperdiciando su muerte acosándome.

–Es mi muerte y yo decido qué hacer con ella –dijo ligeramente enojada Siren Melody –Eres un idiota.

–Mejor trato de olvidarla. No pienso seguir así. –dicho esto, el chico cerró la ventana y regresó a dormir.

Cuando Danny hizo todo eso, Siren Melody la observó, llena de ira. Gran decepción se estaba llevando.

–Si Fenton, duerme todo lo que quieras…pero cuando te mate…¡Cuando te mate, no despertarás jamás! –la chica tomó aire, como si fuera a gritar, sin embargo…ya no quiso –Ya no tengo pulmones, claro. Además, es mejor seguir el plan de Cora y Ashton y te mataré cuando ellos gasten tu energía y sentirás lo que es la muerte. –Siren Melody iba a alejarse pero algo la detuvo. –¿Sabes, Danny? Eres el mismo idiota de siempre…No me extraña en absoluto pero…es divertido recordarte.

Siren Melody se marchó, era el más rápido de los momentos con Danny. Todo había empezado cuando fue el funeral de Eleny, cuando solía hablar con él en las noches aunque no la escuchara, era divertido, aunque dolía.

Cuando Siren Melody por fin pudo irse, observó los cielos, le venían recuerdos a la mente…En el escondite de Cora y Ashton, la chica estaba en una habitación, junto a su hermano:

–¿Qué habrá pasado con la Sirena? –Cora estaba irritada.

–La conoces, ya a lo mejor se quedó con él. –señaló Ashton molesto. –Es capaz de eso y más.

–Por eso en vida no me enamoré.

–En vida solo fumabas.

–Cállate Ashton. Tú eras un drogadicto –sentenció Cora. –Nuestra vida no fue mejor a la de la Sirena.

–Cierto…¿Recuerdas a papá?

–Sí, fue un error mío no dejar de fumar. Y el tuyo seguir metido a esa vida. 8Eh, hermanito?

–Pero ya, la vida sigue.

–Para ellos, no para nosotros.–después empezaron a reír.

La triste historia de los hermanos era que, antes sus nombres eran Cora y Ashton Waters eran parte de una familia acaudalada de Oregon, que a sus 17 años, Cora murió por cirrosis y Ashton tenía 18 años cuando fue asesinado por un mafioso por estar enrolado con el tráfico de drogas. Al final, ambos encontraron refugio en Amity Park.

En ese preciso momento, apareció Siren Melody, pero llena de rabia, enojadísima. Ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra a sus compañeros:

–¡Sirena!

–¿Qué pasó?

–¡Te diré que pasó! –gritoneó Siren Melody? –¡Una semana! ¡En una semana darán el golpe!

–¿Tan pronto?

–¡Pero...Sirena!

–¡Siren Melody! –gritó enojada. –¡Mi nombre es Siren Melody! Y lo que les dije en realmente cierto. La próxima semana ustedes atacaran, cuando Danny esté agotado iré tras él…¡Y la mataré!

La ira desbordaba en la fantasma, sus secuaces la miraron extraño. Como si ella fuera una asesina planeando matar a su víctima…porque era una asesina planeando matar a Danny Phantom, fuera la razón por la que fuera:

–¿Qué te hizo Phantom? –Cora fue picada por el bichito de la curiosidad.

–Nada –Siren Melody volteó a otro lado irritada. –No les contaré hoy. Seguiré acosando a Danny, pero la semana que entra atacarán.

–Ay Sirena –Ashton se acercó a ella y le toco el hombro. –Te vamos a apoyar.

–Vamos a atacarlo y ¡despedazarlo!

–Perfecto –señaló Siren Melody. –En unas semanas. Phantom morirá.

La risa malévola de los tres daba miedo, pero también significó el inicio del final de Danny Phantom. Mientras tanto, el mitad fantasma seguía durmiendo, en su cama, completamente inquieto de lo que podría pasar.

–Eleny…no…no por favor…–luego de esas expresiones intranquilas, despertó, jadeando. –Demonios…¡Demonios! Ahora el recuerdo de Eleny sigue vivo pero…¿Por qué?

Eleny era el motivo de la intranquilidad y las pesadillas de Danny ¿Podría seguir siéndolo?

* * *

><p>Llámenme sádica o lo que quieran pero...¡Amo torturar a Danny! No sé porqué xD La verdad, conociendo bien a Korra y Ash,no sé de donde saqué la base para los hermanos Waters xD En fin, al menos saben el comportamiento bipolar que Siren Melody tendrá durante toda la historia x3<p>

Bueno, en mi página dejo la canción para que la escuchen x3

**Próximo Capítulo - **_"Debilidad"_ Danny ya no tiene la fortaleza de antes desde que Eleny se fue, así que su primera batalla contra Cora y Ashton con Siren Melody como espectadora, puede que no sea tan fácil.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	3. Debilidad

Hola! Por lo que veo, a nadie le está gustando el fic. Lo que me da tristeza porque trabajé mucho en ella y quiero terminarla en enero, antes de mi hiatus. Bien, no estoy de humor, pero sentía que ya era hora de ver como Ashton y Cora destrozan a Danny, y bueno, a los que les interese leer esto, gracias. Soy feliz de que en verdad les guste, a los que no, bien. Es su vida.

Además, tenganme compasión, escribir escenas DxS para mí jamás ha sido fácil, pero así es esto -.-

Bueno, la canción que usaré es "Guilty" de "The Rasmus" y más o menos une la culpa de Danny y de cómo le afectará durante el transcurso de la historia.

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Debilidad**

"_**Culpable, vacío,  
>tú sabes que me haces sentir así<br>Culpable, tan culpable  
>vacío, tan vacío<br>tú sabes que me haces sentir así"**_

_-The Rasmus _

"_Guilty"_

El preciado día había llegado. El intensivo entrenamiento que destruyó medio motel que estaba listo para dar sus frutos. Cora y Ashton estaban listos para atacar a Danny Phantom. Siren Melody les dio el plan; atacar a Danny hasta que se cansara y/o vomitara sangre, aunque algún miembro roto también aportaba mucho, entre más débil estuviera él…mejor serían las cosas.

En la noche. Alrededor de las ocho, los tres fantasmas se hicieron invisibles y esperaban en el Centro Comercial, donde se supone que tendría una cita con Sam. Ese mismo día…

–Hey Sirena –decía Cora mientras estaba recargada en una columna de una tienda, junto a sus secuaces. –¿Qué harás cuando lleguen?

–¿Debo hacer algo? –replicó Siren Melody. Iba a sentir unos profundos celos pero no era hora de atacar.

–No eres divertida, Sirena. Nos vas a dejar el plato fuerte y tú comerás las sobras –regañaba Ashton a la soprano. –¿Por qué no atacamos los tres ya?

–No. No es hora. No me importa que no lo agote yo, pero eso sí. No lo maten, ese es mi trabajo –los terroríficos ojos rojos de Siren Melody estaban mostrando ira.

–Sirena, es de noche. Dinos la última parte de tu historia.

La fantasma miró mal a su compañera. La iba a matar sino fuera porque no podía. Cora supo que claro que no era momento de hacer esa pregunta, pero se moría por saber y con su mirada suplicante se lo pedía.

–Ya –Siren Melody suspiro enojada. –Me dejó morir y así los conocí.

–Sirena. Objetivo a las 8:07 de la noche –Ashton avisó de la presencia del enemigo.

Los tres fijaron en que Danny y Sam estaban llegando. No parecían una pareja, los estragos del recuerdo de Eleny aún intervenían en su relación. Siren Melody sonrió con malicia.

–¿Qué le hacemos a la novia?

–No le hagan nada, no la toquen siquiera…hasta que yo lo indique.

–Amabas a Phantom en vida…¿Eh?

–Cállate –reclamó de nuevo la pelinegra. –Ataquen a Danny, cuando yo les diga que ataquen a Sam, háganlo.

–Seguiremos tus órdenes Sirena.

–Al pie de la letra.

–Ahora esperen –la sonrisa malévola regresó. –Veamos las escenas románticas.

–¿Nostalgia?

–Ya cállense y observen.

Los tres chicos sonrieron, esperando su oportunidad. Mientras tanto, ahí estaban Danny y Sam, juntos de nuevo, todo hubiera sido igual a como era antes de la llegada de Eleny. Pero era imposible. Estaban tomados de la mano, él sosteniendo una paleta de hielo, ella un refresco.

–Gracias por invitarme, Danny. Empezaba a aburrirme en casa. –Sam trataba de sonreír.

–Te lo agradezco a ti por aceptar.

Silencio…Silencio incómodo

–Ya no puedo.

–¿Qué?

–¡Tú y yo sabemos que sales conmigo porque extrañas a Eleny! ¡Ya ni siquiera me amas a mí!

Siren Melody sonrió. Eso era música para sus oídos fantasmas.

–¿De qué hablas? –expresó Danny sorprendido. –No te comprendo.

–Cuando murió Eleny aún estabas enamorado de ella. La quieres aún, no importa cuanto lo intentemos, acéptalo.

–Pero Sam, escucha –el muchacho se sentía mal. –Claro que aún te quiero.

–Pero aún la amas a ella.

–De hecho, de alguna manera estaba enamorado de las dos. O te seguía amando pero me confundí con Eleny.

Siren Melody explotó internamente. Adiós sonrisa malévola, hola boca torcida por la rabia.

–Sirena…

–Esperen. –dijo la soprano. –Yo les aviso.

Ashton empezó a sentir ciertos nervios. Cora sentía ansias, quería ver la cara de Siren Melody al ver a Danny débil, podría borrarle la expresión de odio que traía.

–¿Estás seguro? ¿No estarás confundido?

–Yo no sé ¡Ya no sé! –protestó Danny. –Algo sentía por Eleny, pero siempre te quise. Eso sí.

–Oh, claro. Pero mira…supongo que Eleny estaría siempre en tu memoria.

–Era tu mejor amiga.

–Era tu novia.

Esa pizquita de olvido e hipocrecía en la pareja era una punzada para la joven soprano. Pero no…aún no…

–Siempre voy a quererla. Cuando estaba en reposo me dedicó una canción.

–¿En serio?

–Sí. Era una chica especial.

–Eso sin duda.

"_Hipócritas, igual que siempre"_

–Pero…¿En qué estamos pensando? ¡Eleny debe seguir amándote! –se volvió a reprochar.

–Sí, tienes razón. No puedo regresar contigo cuando mi novia está muerta.

–Tienes razón.

Sonrisas e inquietud era lo que obtenía la chica por escuchar la plática. Sólo le traían más problemas.

–Cuando diga ya. ¿Entendido?

–Entendido –dijeron los hermanos nerviosos. ¿Cómo era posible que Siren Melody no tuviera paciencia para no matar a Danny pero si para escuchar esa dolorosa plática?

–Bien –replicó.

–Ya entiendo –decía Danny algo decepcionado. –No sabes lo dura que ha sido mi vida sin ella.

–Te comprendo a la perfección. Ella era mi mejor amiga, también me siento rara sin ella.

–Sí, extraño su sonrisa.

–Yo extraño su forma de ser, tan cálido y tímido.

–Sí. Cierto.

Ya casi era la hora…

–Sirena…

–Sé paciente Cora –pedía la chica. –Yo diré cuando sea la hora.

"_La Sirena tiene un plan y me gusta"._ Pensaba Cora.

–Pero, en serio…admito que cuando la conocí sentí muchos celos de ella en el rostro de Sam se dibujó una sonrisa triste. –Ella era maravillosa…y atraía tu atención.

–¿Por eso todo ese drama? –era increíble que Danny se diera cuenta meses después.

–Sí, supongo.

Se rieron por algunos momentos. Pero luego se quedaron viendo por algunos minutos y luego, ruborizadas se acercaron lentamente. Ibas a besarse y eso encendió las alarmas de Siren Melody.

–¿Y ahora?

–¡YA! –gritó a los cuatro vientos Siren Melody, irritada. –¡Ataquen!

Ashton y Cora obedecieron y saltaron a la acción. De nuevo la sonrisa malévola en el rostro de facciones finas de la soprano.

–Pero no lo maten, aún…

Entonces, aún en invisibilidad, los hermanos se acercaron a la pareja y les gritaron…

–¡FUEGO! –después, ambos hermanos lanzaron ráfagas.

Danny se alertó de las ráfagas de fuego y usó un escudo para defenderse…y a Sam…pero se apartaron.

–¿¡Pero qué…!?

–¡Phantom, años sin verte! –exclamó Cora en tono amable-sarcástico. –Lamento si estropeamos tu cita.

–¿Ustedes? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

–Cora –Ashton señaló a su hermana y luego a él. –Ashton, estuvimos un percance hace meses.

–¡Bah! ¡Un día con más calma hablamos! –a Cora no le gustaban las formalidades. –Sí es que La Sirena no te mata…¡Ahora a pelear!

–¡Vete Sam! ¡Ve y resguárdate! –le gritó Danny a Sam, esta asintió y corrió.

–¡Bleh! Eres ridícula Sam –susurró para si Siren Melody.

Sam se alejó de la escena algunos metros. Pero procurando ver…¿A su novio?

–¿Quiénes son ellos? –se preguntó Sam.

–Mira Phantom…no tenemos toda la noche así que ¿Vas a pelear o qué?

Una corriente recorrió el cuerpo de Danny y lo paralizo. ¿Por qué era tan débil e incapaz? Tanto Sam como Siren Melody se extrañaron de eso.

–¡Adelante Phantom! ¿O le temes a nuestro fuego?

–¿Fuego?

–¡Este! –Cora arrojó ráfaga de fuego. Danny lo esquivó.

El mitad fantasma se hartó de los ataques de fuego de Cora y Ashton y se transformó. Flotó a la altura de los hermanos.

–¡Recordé que ustedes son los del ataque al motel!

–¡Vaya, ya era hora!

–¡Hay que pelear amigo!

Danny lanzó rayos para atacar a los hermanos para que ellos no lo persiguieran, pero Cora lo persiguió…y trató de lanzarle una bola en llamas el cual Danny destruyó con un potente rayo. Ashton emboscó a Danny con un puñetazo en el estómago.

–¡Qué débil! –se burló Cora.

Sam corrió hacía donde estaba Danny mientras que Siren Melody voló para visualizar la batalla.

–¿A quién llamas débil?

–Nuestro trabajo es debilitarlo para que La Sirena lo mate.

–¿Qué? ¿De qué carajo hablan?

–¡NO TE INTERESA! –Ashton atacó mal pero Danny resguardó.

El mitad fantasma aprovechó para darle un puñetazo a Cora pero esta no lo sintió.

–¡Ectoplasma, idiota!

–¡Argh!

–¡Danny!

Siren miró a Sam. Sintió algo de compasión por la gótica y miró de nuevo la pelea…quiso detenerla, le traían recuerdos…pero sus ojos se llenaban de luz roja y miró con rabía.

–¡Estúpido, está débil!

Ashton trató de lanzarle una ráfaga pero Danny, tontamente, divisó nieve artificial y trató de hacer una bola de nieve, lo cual Ashton quemó.

–Al parecer no te quedan recursos…¿Eh?

Sam quería llorar, Siren Melody no, el sadismo dentro de su ser no la dejaba sentir aquellas emociones humanas que solía sentir en vida.

"_En vista de que ya no sé qué hacer…"_

En aquel instante, cuando Cora iba a lanzar otro rayo, el mitad fantasma la emboscó con su cola.

–¿Quién eres y para quien trabajas?

–No te voy a decir eso.

–Hazlo el muchacho amenazaba con usar el termo para capturarla. –O te irás.

–¡Que no! –Ashton intentó arrojar una bola de fuego pero de nuevo, él la esquivó. –¡Jamás te diremos!

La soprano fantasma observó amenazadoramente a Danny, Cora y Ashton decidieron hablar.

–No te diremos todo sobre ella, pero prepárate, que es fuerte. –repuso Ashton. –Ahora…¿Vamos a seguir charlando o ya vamos a pelear?

Claro que Cora quería pelear pero algo la detenía. Veía a Danny y veía un tremenda cansancio "Por eso no pudo…ahora entiendo". Después miró a su jefa y la vio asentir con la cabeza señal de retiro.

–Eres demasiado débil para nosotros, regresaremos cuando seas más fuerte, cuando seas igual a antes y no un estúpido. Vámonos Ashton.

–Pero… –replicó Ashton enojado y haciendo berrinche. –¡Quiero seguir peleando!

–La jefa nos dijo que no más.

–¿Y desde cuándo La Sirena es nuestra jefa?

–¡Vámonos idiota! –dijo Cora a su hermano. Después miró a Danny. –Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Con decepción en el rostro, Siren Melody se retiró antes que sus compañeros los cuales la siguieron. Aún enojados, claro está. Mientras se alejaban del lugar…

–¿Qué ocurrió, Sirena?

–Gracias por considerarme su jefa –la fantasma seguía sin mostrar emoción. –Pero soy menor que ustedes y llevo poco de muerta.

–¡Queríamos seguir luchando! ¿Por qué detuviste la pelea? –se quejaba el chico.

–Verán, esto es difícil. Danny se debilitó. Justo lo que esperaba de él.

–¿A qué se debió?

–Bien…sobre eso. –de la mirada fría pasó a la compasiva. –No he peleado en meses, por eso pensé que sería sencillo pero resultó demasiado sencillo.

–¿Volveremos a enfrentarnos a él? –preguntó Ashton curioso.

–Mañana. Regresaré a su habitación esta noche para vigilarlo y saber dónde estará mañana. –señaló Sren Melody revelando otro motivo para su acoso diario.

–Si tan sólo hubieras sido _yandere*_ –dijo Cora sonriente. –Todo sería divertido.

–Sigan soñando, tontos. –Siren Melody les siguió la corriente. Pero entonces, se detuvo, para luego decirle a sus subordinados. –Váyanse ahora, yo los veré después, debo meditar algunas cosas. –dijo la chica, después, se fue sin rumbo conocido. Los hermanos simplemente se fueron sin decir nada. Cuando Siren Melody quería meditar, era mejor no decir nada.

En el centro comercial, un agotado y reflexivo Danny miraba todo su entorno, lo que Cora y Ashton destruyeron y él no hizo nada por detenerlos. Entonces Sam se acercó a él, pasando su mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo:

–Hiciste lo que pudiste –dijo Sam sonriente. No era muy común que ella fuera la voz de la razón. Pero él la necesitaba. –Cora y Ashton eran fuertes.

–Lo sé, pero…¿Por qué no pude con ellos?

–Los ataques de fantasmas cesaron un mes antes de la llegada de los Moon.

–Y aparecieron tres meses después –luego, bajó la mirada. –Con el ataque de la serpiente.

Y el silencio incómodo regresó. Sin más.

–¿Y si Joyce tiene razón? ¿Y si yo maté a Eleny?

–Tú no la mataste. –los ojos violetas de Sam se llenaron de tristeza. –Fue la serpiente.

–Pero fue mi culpa. Prácticamente yo la maté.

–Pero, Danny…

–Te veo luego…–el chico se despidió con una sonrisa triste. Luego se dio la media vuelta y se fue volando.

En el cielo nocturno volvió a recordarla. Volvió a recordar su hermoso rostro, sus adorables ojos cafés, sus labios con labial rosa sabor a fresa, su largo, sedoso y oscuro cabello que al agitarlo o acariciarlo despedía un olor a flores de campo. Todo el encanto europeo en ella.

Recordó cuando la conoció en aquella cena de sus familias. Cuando tuvo su primera plática larga con ella, dónde se dieron cuenta de serían grandes amigos, la charla en la que sus secretos fueron revelados, todo por lo que tuvieron que pasar para poder estar juntos…hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

Cada que Eleny se negaba a estar con él, él insistía en recuperarla a toda costa…en el restaurante, durante la hostilidad era él quien la buscaba, quien provocaba todo…puede que desde el inicio fuera culpa de Sam y Joyce, pero también era su culpa por insistirle.

–Ah, es cierto. Todo mi culpa también –tuvo que aceptar el mitad fantasma con desesperación.

En el momento divisó el parque donde siempre estuvo con ella, la misma banca y se sentó en ella siempre a su lado. Lentamente se acercó a aquellas banca y se sentó en ella, para recordar viejos tiempos. Pero…en el árbol detrás, estaba Siren Melody, reflexionando.

–Ah, esto no es posible –susurró la soprano–No he ido a verlo en días desde que me puse a entrenar a Ash y Cora. ¿Cómo tendré cara para verlo de nuevo?

–¿Hola? –preguntó Danny detectando la tenue voz de Siren Melody.

–Ay no –se quejó –Tengo que irme de aquí.

–¿Tú no eres la misma que me ha molestado en mi casa?

No respondió, simplemente, con ingenio aventó una rama hacia los ojos del chico y huyó, pero volando se reprimió por no haber usado invisibilidad. Una estrategia estúpida pero eficaz.

–¿Qué fue eso?

Entonces, se puso a pensar en lo que Cora y Ashton le dijeron…

"_La Sirena vendrá a matarte pronto…"_

–Pero…¿Quién es la Sirena? ¿Y por qué me quiere a mí?

Después, en el motel, ahora destruido parcialmente debido al entrenamiento de Cora y Ashton, Siren Melody regresó y vio a sus subordinados descansar.

–¿De qué demonios descansan?

–¡Oh!

–¡Sirena!

–Cállense –interrumpió Siren Melody enojada, para luego sentarse cerca de sus compañeros. –No sé por qué descansan, los ataques de Danny ya no son como los recuerdo. Ahira son bastante mediocres.

–¿Mediocres, eh? –rió Cora. –¿Por qué no vas por él de una vez?

–Pensándolo bien…no lo quiero débil. Quiero que matarlo sea un reto.

–Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Sirena –secundó Ashton. –¿Qué haremos mañana?

–No harán nada. No van a pelear.

Tanto Ashton como Cora se sorprendieron. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Era otro de esos momentos de bipolaridad que la atacaban

–¿Qué?

–Nada, lo que oyeron. No van a atacar a nadie. –replicó enojada la chica del vestido blanco. –Verán, ahora que Danny sabe que voy por él…entrenará mucho más duro, aunque no tenga ni la más mínima idea de qué trata mi poder…

–A lo mejor el muy tonto cree que también tienes poderes de fuego, o hielo como él.

–Muero por saber cómo reaccionará a tu voz, Sirena.

–Ah, eso es definitivo, mis queridos –supo decir Siren Melody. –Ya deseo ver cómo se le destroza el oído de escucharme, literalmente.

–¿Lo harás sola?

–Por ahora, Cora. Por ahora…si requiero de su ayuda, se los pediré.

Siren Melody miró el reloj, eran las 10:11 de la noche…un último acoso a Danny antes del ultimátum no estaría mal ¿O sí? Y claro que Cora y Ashton detectaban su intención.

–¿Sirena…no estarás pensando en…?

–Si –interrumpió la soprano. –Quiero darle por última vez el privilegio de escucharme antes de matarlo.

–Está bien…

–Si tú quieres.

–Además, ahora que estoy a punto de saber el motivo de su debilidad, es mejor intentar explotar eso ¿No creen?

–Ah, me gusta como piensas, jefa.

El ataque pudo ser demasiado sencillo para ellos, pero tenían razón, dar ventaja ahora era opción.

* * *

><p>Siren Melody se presentó de nueva cuenta ante su amadoodiado Danny a la medianoche. Ella no presentó emoción al verlo, ni una sola emoción….solo unos ojos opacos, carentes de brillo y una sonrisa malévola.

–Aprovecha mi voz por última vez, Danny Phantom, porque cuando te mate, jamás la escucharás de nuevo.

Volvió a entonar la sueva melodía que todas las noches tarareaba para él, como si fuera la última presentación en un escenario…con más sentimiento, porque ese era el lado amable de su voz y pronto se acabaría. Llegaría el lado malo, aquel que destruiría a Danny Phantom…hacía falta que él dejara esa debilidad para poder vencer a Siren Melody, fuera cual fuera. Mientras dormía…¿Tenía un plan?

* * *

><p>Bueno, no soy buena en las batallas y este fic es 35 por ciento batallas así que no sé cómo le voy a hacer xDDD Y aunque estudié detenidamente toooooodos los poderes de Danny no pude hacer una sincronización con los poderes de Korra y Ash, digo, Cora y Ashton xD Y no se preocupen, Siren Melody ya peleará :3<p>

**_Próximo Capítulo: _**_"Misteriosa Destrucción"_ - El ataque de Siren Melody empieza, Danny ha superado su debilidad y ahora ellos se podrán ver cara a cara...¿Luego de tanto tiempo?

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	4. Misteriosa Destrucción

Hola! Sí, ya sé que tardé en publicar el capítulo pero es que, el estrés no se me fue saliendo de vacaciones; ya saben, haters en Pokémon, en TLoK -No, no fui feliz con el final -.- -y aparte otros proyectos en puerta porque, me retiro en enero por mi hiatus para estudiar. Aunque, en este caso no, me quedaré hasta que logré terminar, ya ocupándome de un solo fic ya no será tanta carga ;)

Bueno, aquí ya está el capítulo, luego de tanto. Cómo mencioné, aquí se enfrentan Siren Melody y Danny, y claro que empezará -o bueno, creo- lo bueno :D Claaaaaaaro que se abren heridas del pasado y las cosas entre el Team Phantom y el Team Siren se van a poner intensas xD Pero apenas es la primera batalla, mientras publico esto estaré terminando los capítulo de este y el capítulo 5 de HGL Tales -ya casi lo termino, paciencia xDD

Ya, no tengo más qué decir xD

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

**Misteriosa Destrucción**

"_**Había épocas en mi vida en que estaba de rodillas**_

_**Ahora estoy encima**_

_**En lo profundo de mi corazón, lo sé**_

_**Simplemente recuerdo que me apuñalaban por la espalda**_

_**Se fue y muy profundo me lastimó"**_

_-The Rasmus_

"_Back in the pictures"_

Un cielo azul precioso adornaba Amity Park, todo marchaba bien. O al menos la mayoría. En la casa Fenton, Danny no se la pasaba bien, estaba en su habitación junto con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, semidesnudo y curando heridas en brazos, piernas y car. Raspones, moretones, cosas que no ocurrían en mucho tiempo, pero el intensivo entrenamiento las hacía regresar. El entrenamiento consistía en practicar con artefactos hechos por su padre, los cuales tenían que hacer mejorar; su vuelo, fuerza, intangibilidad, invisibilidad, además de ataques básicos.

El entrenamiento tuvo que hacerse, desde el ataque de Cora y Ashton en el centro comercial y la perfecta descripción de La Sirena, como ellos les decían lo forzaron a conseguir más fuerza. Mientras miraba las heridas en su cara en el espejo, pensaba.

–La Sirena –se preguntó. –¿Quién es ella y que quiere?

Entonces sonó un pequeño golpecito en el vidrio de la ventana. Cuando se acercó a ella, eran nada más y nada menos que Tucker y Sam.

–¡Hey Danny! ¡Recibimos tu mensaje, vámonos! –gritó el moreno.

–¡Enseguida voy!

Aún adolorido, pudo aterrizar bien. Sam lo ayudó a sostenerse.

–¿Estuviste entrenando?

–Ah, sí –replicó Danny fastidiado. –Sí, y lo odio.

–¿Es por lo de Ashton y Cora?

–¿Cora y Ashton? –preguntó Tucker. –¿Quiénes son?

–Son dos fantasmas a los que me enfrenté hace tiempo, en la emboscada del hotel. Hace unos días volví a saber de ellos.

–¿Una jefa?

–Se llama "La Sirena", o al menos así le decían. Dice que tiene por mí y quiere venganza.

–Comprendo.– mintió Tucker. No entendía casi nada pero no el momento para revelarlo. –Pero…¿Ni siquiera sabes qué poder tiene ¿O sí?

–No lo sé pero…algo es seguro…ella tal vez sea fuerte. Mucho más de lo que puedo imaginar.

–Ah –dijo relajado el _geek._ –Supongo que debe ser un fantasma de poder inferior.

–Lo mismo espero. –señaló el mitad fantasma.

Luego de eso, los tres partieron. Mientras tanto, en el motel, Siren Melody era arreglada por Cora, mientras Ashton veía.

–Sólo somos fantasmas, ya no puedes arreglarla.

–Cállate Ashton, hoy La Sirena pelea contra Phantom. Quiero que luzca bien para cuando lo mate.

–¿Es eso necesario, Sirena? –preguntó el muchacho señalando la mano de Cora sosteniendo el cepillo para cabello.

–No –dijo Siren Melody sonriente. –Pero dejémosla soñar ¿No creen?

–¿Cuál es tu estrategia? –Cora seguía cepillando el cabello de Siren Melody.

–No lo sé por ahora…pero quiero que por favor, por favor mantengan su distancia.

–¿Qué? ¿No veremos la pelea?

–Sí, pero no hagan nada. Es una orden. –dijo la soprano acomodándose el cabello. –Gracias Cora.

–Ah, cuando gustes.

–Ya vámonos chicos ¿Está bien?

Luego los chicos partieron del motel. Ambos grupos marchaban hacía lo que sería el campo de batalla, aunque Danny aún no lo supiera.

Mientras tanto, Joyce también se dirigía hacia aquel mismo lugar, pero pensativa. Al despertar, algo le decía que debía partir hacía el parque, como si algo importante fuera a ocurrir:

–Bien, ya salí –se decía, susurrando. –Pero no le veo el sentido. –Y entonces, en ese preciso, el trío pasó por encima de ella, y Joyce pudo distinguirlos antes de que se hicieran invisibles. –¿Pero qué…?

Y sin más, los persiguió.

Siren Melody estaba en la parte más concurrida de la Ciudad, ya estaba ahí. Observó su entorno. Todo estaba tranquilo, Ashton y Cora aparecieron a su lado.

–Bueno, es hora.

–Suerte Sirena –Cora abrazó a la soprano.

–¡Lo harás bien jefa! –Ashton se unió al abrazo. A pesar de todo, los hermanos realmente querían a Siren Melody. Después, los hermanos se alejaron.

El bello cielo azul se tornó de un rojo intenso, el sol era reemplazado por nubes grises y truenos misteriosos, la gente transeúnte se sorprendía por el repentino cambio de cielo. Entonces, de aquel entorno carmesí como la sangre emergió la fantasmagórica figura envuelta en blanco de la chica, su sonrisa malvada y sus ojos color sangre mostraban ira.

–Buen día, Amity Park –dijo hipócritamente. –Espero que estén listos –alzando sus brazos inició el ataque. –¡Para su perdición!

De un modo agudo, la bella chica empezó a entonar una amarga melodía*, la cual cautivó a los presentes, pero en cuanto la gente quedó fuera de sí por la voz, ella sonrió malévolamente y lanzó un estruendoso grito con el cual aturdió a todos y además, empezaron a salir grietas del asfalto y se empezaron a derrumbar edificios.

–¡Vamos Sirena! –gritó Cora admirando el show.

El volumen de voz de Siren Melody aumentaba, con el cual atraía a una aturdida Joyce. –¿Pero qué? –la noruega se tapaba los oídos para que no escuchar la voz potente. Pero decidió tomar su celular. Parecía decidida a hacer una llamada. –_Drittsekk*_

A la distancia, el estrepitoso grito alcanzó al mitad fantasma y a sus amigos.

–¿Pero qué? –se preguntaba Danny cubriéndose los oídos.

* * *

><p>–¿Será un fantasma? –Sam también se cubría. Pero el sonido era fuerte.<p>

–Supongo, pero no ha habido ataques en un mes.

Danny alcanzó a escuchar como sonaba su celular y se sorprendió al ver que era…

–¿Joyce?

–_Drittsekk._ –respondió groseramente la chica. –_Kommer hit…*_

–¿Para qué?

–¡A menos que estés sordo, sabrás de ese espantoso ruido que hasta acá se escucha! ¡Estoy cerca del causante, ven ahora!

–¡Iré, no te preocupes! –aclamó el chico para luego colgar. –Sé de dónde viene el ruido, vamos. –y dando la orden, los tres se fueron.

Siren Melody era la estrella del show. La reina del caos en ese momento, lo extraño era que no atacaba gente directamente, sólo destruía calles, con su canto convertido en grito, era destructivo…la bella voz destructora. Joyce se refugiaba, el ataque era potente, pero no dejaba de observar a la chica…le parecía familiar casi como si fuera…como si fuera _ella_.

–¿Dónde está ese bastardo? –se preguntaba la ojiverde tratando de reconocer a la soprano.

Ashton y Cora observaban el dulce espectáculo de la destrucción. Entonces, visualizaron la llegada del Team Phantom. Cora sonrió, lo que seguía sería el plato fuerte.

–Mira quién llegó, Ashton –la chica llamó a su hermano.

–Esto se va a poner bueno –proclamó Ashton. –Desearía saber cómo va a acabar todo.

–Luego de un mes, Danny Phantom y Siren Melody, juntos de nuevo. –Cora desbordaba ansiedad.

–No sé por qué siento que no habrá tensión romántica.

El trío ya estaba ahí, Danny ya estaba ahí y notaba la espalda cubierta con un larguísimo cabello y alcanzó a escuchar la risa malévola.

–¡Deja en paz a mi ciudad! –gritó el mitad fantasma.

–¿Qué? –de inmediato, Siren Melody se pasmó y volteó.

Insólitamente, Siren Melody se encontró con Danny Phantom, frente a frente. Ella tenía una mezcla de sentimientos; ira y alegría juntos, él, buscaba recordar dónde había visto aquel rostro antes…donde vio a esa chica de facciones delicadas, larga melena oscura y ojos color carmesí…

–¿Qué ella no se parece a…?

–Sí –Sam interrumpió a Tucker. –Pero…no puede ser ella.

Entonces, las mentes de la soprano fantasma y el chico mitad fantasma se nublaron. _Un recuerdo._

_**~FlashBack~**_

Era un día tranquilo, de esos hermosos días con un hermoso cielo azul y resplandeciente de comida favorita, ya que él sostenía un hot-dog con mostaza y ella un refresco.

–¿Estás seguro qué no quieres comer algo?

–Ah –suspiró Eleny. –Una, no tengo hambre, dos, mi dieta me lo prohíbe, cariñito. Gracias, de todos modos.

–Explica el refresco, entonces –dijo con el puro afán de hacerla enojar.

–Ya sabes lo que dicen "Sólo vives una vez".

–¿Y entonces?

–Cállate Fenton –respondió la noruega enojada.

–Ok –renegó Danny para después usar un tono de voz ciertamente…seductor. –Perdóname cariño.

–No sé –Eleny rió traviesamente. –¿Tengo qué?

–¡No empecemos!

–Está bien –la chica empezó a carcajearse. –Sólo si me besas,

–Fue más fácil de lo que creí. –dijo el mitad fantasma. Luego, se acercó a su novia y le dio un beso. –¿Ahora?

–Te perdono, amorcito. –respondió Eleny con ternura. Una ternura de la cual era imposible no caer enamorado.

El paseo siguió tranquilo, sin embargo, pasaron por un motel (el mismo motel donde viven Siren Melody, Cora y Ashton).

–Ah, ese –Danny se llevó una mano a la nuca. –Es un motel, cerró mucho antes de que yo naciera. Meses antes de tu llegada hubo un altercado aquí, había como diez fantasmas, tuve que luchar contra ellos. Creo que aún hay más.

–¿Tú solo? –en los ojos de la chica empezaron a verse destellos. –¡Ah, qué genial!

–Se supone que iban a demoler este lugar, pero no sé.

–Deje de vanagloriarse y mejor lléveme a casa.

–Está bien.

_**~Fin FlashBack~**_

En cuanto los ojos verdes de Danny se cruzaron con los ojos rojos de Siren Melody, volvieron en sí. Aquel recuerdo los bloqueó a ambos sin motivo.

–Danny Phantom...–Siren Melody dijo malévolamente mientras sonreía. –Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

–¿Nos conocemos? –Danny arqueó la ceja, intrigado, de todos modos.

–Ah –Cora soltó una carcajada mirando a la distancia. –Nunca debió decir eso.

–Phantom se metió en problemas.

Siren Melody mostró un rostro de sorpresa, que luego pasó a ser de enojo.

–¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo…–la soprano mostraba una pizca de esperanza desilusión en su rostro, pero entonces, cambió de expresión. –¡Soy Siren Melody!

Joyce, Sam y Tucker buscaban en su memoria, el rostro, la expresión, inclusive…pero sólo se confundían.

–Has sido mi presa durante un mes, por eso te conozco.

–¿Un mes? –apenas artículo el fantasma, entonces, susurró para sí. –Ese es el tiempo que lleva…

–¡Suficiente, idiota! –gritó la soprano enfurecida. No quería escuchar ni un solo susurro del chico. –Menos charla y más pelea.

–Lo mismo digo.

Antes de que Danny pudiera atacar, Siren Melody ya había dado el golpe inicial, pero el mitad fantasma, lo esquivó. No comprendía los golpes directos de la chica fantasma, ni la rabia anormal. Era cierto, varios de sus enemigos lo odiaban, pero jamás vio un odio como el de ella.

Jamás.

–¿No piensas atacar? Bah, qué aburrido. –la soprano hizo un puchero, un puchero que hizo que Danny se enterneciera por algunos segundos.

–Veo que ese no es tu máximo poder ¿Eh?

–Ni tampoco el tuyo. Dudo que en verdad me derrotes…mandé a Cora y Ashton para que te debilitaran pero tú ya eras débil, amigo.

–¿Perdón? ¿Tú eres la Sirena, entonces?

–Sí. Pero…¡Oh por el amor de Dios, vine a matarte! –Siren Melody fue capaz de expresar su frustración. –entonces, cuando Siren Melody iba a atacar, Danny pudo reaccionar y arrojó un gran rayo fantasma que lanzó hacía ella y la aturdió. –¿Qué?

–¿Pelearás, Sirena? –Danny frunció el ceño, pero sonreía. Quería pelear contra ella, quería saber la verdad.

–Hmm… –mientras se levantaba y limpiaba la tierra en su ectoplásmica piel. Siren Melody sonrió con malicia. –Finalmente un golpe, Phantom.

–No soy tan débil como tú crees.

–¡Demuéstralo, idiota! –gritó la soprano volviendo en sí.

Volaron y empezaron a pelear a mano armada, los golpes de la soprano surtían efecto, no sentía dificultad en golpear al mitad fantasma y él tampoco creía que ella fuera fuerte y poderosa como Cora y Ashton aseguraban.

–¿Quién es ella…? –preguntó Sam, impactada con la escena.

–Es poderosa…–es lo único que supo responder Tucker. –Sólo mira, si su voz hizo eso…

–Pero ella aún me asusta –Sam observaba los ataques de la soprano. –No sé si Danny esté listo para esto…

–No podemos dudar de ella tampoco.

Pero Joyce era cosa aparte, detrás de los golpes de Siren Melody sentía una energía, un aura gris ya conocida, pero corrompida por una clase de energía negativa.

Venganza.

–Esa chica tiene algo que en serio se me hace familiar…–Joyce sacó su celular y comenzó a grabar, mientras sus ojos se movían al ritmo y dirección del espíritu –Podría decir que Siren Melody se parece a…–pero al escucharse decir eso, se detuvo y siguió grabando.

–La Sirena intenta dar su máximo –dijo Cora prestando atención a la batalla. –Pero no será suficiente para matar a Phantom.

–¿De qué hablas? ¡Observa! –Ashton señaló de nuevo el campo de batalla.

De nuevo Siren Melody intentó usar su potente voz contra el mitad fantasma pero él lo erradió con su lamento fantasmagórico que hizo que el ataque de la soprano fuera desviado.

–Malparido…

–¡No sé qué quieras, pero en realidad me hartaste! –renegó Danny fastidiado. –Dime quién eres en realidad y por qué quieres matarme.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Siren Melody soltó una risita y una mirada malévola…era una maldita, su odio ya no tenía límites.

–No tengo por qué decirte ahora…son cosas que descubrirás con el paso del tiempo.

Y de nuevo, los ojos rojos y los ojos verdes se impactaron, pero no hubo más que odio emanando de ellos enviándole un mensaje al enemigo. Cuando Siren Melody iba a atacar de nuevo a Danny, él reaccionó y con un rayo derribo a la soprano, ambos estaban débiles pero querían continuar luchando y más ella.

–¡No, Sirena! –exclamaron asustados los hermanos.

Joyce también empezó a sentir angustia y preocupación por Siren Melody pero no se explicó por qué, entonces, decidió irse de ahí, corriendo:

"_Siren Melody…¿Quién eres tú?"_

Danny se acercó a una debilitada Siren Melody y sacó el termo Fenton, pero tanto Cora y Ashton cuyo Sam y Tucker no se sentían capaces de moverse a hacer algo…ni aún viendo que Siren Melody se sentía terrible.

–Hasta nunca, Siren Melody –y justo cuando él iba a capturarla, otra vez un recuerdo nubló su mente. _Ella. _Era su Eleny, que algo trataba de decirle en sus memorias. –¿Eleny…?

–No…–susurró la soprano sorprendida.

–¡Sirena! –gritaron al unísono Cora y Ashton que se acercaron a auxiliar a su jefa.

–Estoy bien…–débilmente se levantó con la ayuda de Cora. –Creo que hoy no podré matarte, Phantom. Pero descuida, volveremos a vernos.

–¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –preguntó adonado Danny, al notar la inmediata presencia de los hermanos.

–Ella es nuestra jefa, No íbamos a perdernos la oportunidad de verte morir, pero no se pudo. –lamentó Ashton sarcásticamente.

–Vaya, eres mucho más fuerte que la última vez que nos vimos. Eso es bueno. –la burla la completó Cora.

Antes de marcharse, en un descuido de Danny, Siren Melody le dio un puñetazo en el pecho, aún débil, esta le dijo:

–Pronto sabrás lo que es morir con el corazón enfermo y roto. Me voy a vengar de ti ¿Entendiste? –después, ella junto a sus secuaces, se fue.

El chico mitad fantasma pudo levantarse, pero sus dos amigos se acercaron a él. Sam revisó que tenía heridas leves.

–Al menos estás bien.

–¿La conocías?

–Se me hace familiar pero no la recuerdo…

–Odio decir esto pero…–Tucker tragó saliva. –Tiene un cierto parecido a…

–Lo sé, eso estaba pensando yo también. Cuando iba a atraparla, un recuerdo de Eleny me lo impidió.

–Destrozó una pequeña parte de la ciudad y además dejó temporalmente sordas a algunas personas. –Sam hizo un rápido recuento de los daños.

–Bueno, pudo ser peor.– dijo el mitad fantasma en un intento de consolarse pero…Danny se daba cuenta, Siren Melody era hasta ahora una de las mayores rivales con los que se había enfrentado, pero tenía la misma duda que todos ¿Quién es ella y qué le hizo Danny en vida para querer cobrar venganza?

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Drittsekk. = <strong>__Bastardo._

_***Kommer hit = **__Ven acá._

* * *

><p><em><strong>N. del A.:<strong>__ Danny, en esos cinco días antes del ataque de la serpiente, aprendió algunas frases del noruego básico y algunas palabras extras de Eleny, por lo que, igual que en el final bueno (donde entiende lo que Eleny le dice) es capaz de entender lo que Joyce dice en este final._

* * *

><p>Tal vez esta del autor fue innecesaria .-. Peeeero todo esto ayuda. ¿Qué les dije? Trataré de no hacer las cosas tan obvias la próxima...por cierto, los que ya saben quien es Siren Melody, shhh! No tiene revelarlo aún, aún faltan cinco capítulos para asegurarlo x3 Bueno, en Facebook las había comentado algo de que dibujaría la escena en la que Siren Melody y Danny Phantom se encontraban, no? Pues si, lo haré! Pero, en cuanto mi cabezita me de ideas porque simple y sencillo no xD<p>

También comenté algo de las canciones, no sé si ponerlas en una lista de reproducción en mi canal de YouTube o ponerlas en una playlist como las que hay en Tumblr, si eso se hace, les avisaré xDD

Y quiero decirles algo, hace casi un año, publiqué el primer capítulo de HGL, y quiero ver si esos días puedo tener el último capítulo de HGL Tales y si es posible el cinco de este -la verdad no creo, apenas llevo la mitad xD-

En fin ¡Feliz Navidad atrasada y feliz año nuevo adelantado! Y celebren! Ustedes me tendrán de enero a julio, otros fandoms me tendrán hasta enero xD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
